Safe Relationships Class
by Paradigm08
Summary: Ever since a poor girl in their school got murdered by her boyfriend, Yuya and the rest of her fellow highschool classmates had to take a Safe Relationships Class. Yuya learns the many surprising steps to having a safe relationship. KyoYuya
1. Chapter 1

I'm back and here with a story!!! I've been sitting in a dark hole all this time, otherwise known as my writers block. I've had no ideas as of lately. Something clicked when I visited a friend's grave the other day...The beginning of this story reflects back to the death of a good person that I used to know very well. I made this a funnier/fluffier version of the things we went through when the news flooded through my school. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo. Akimine Kamijyo has all rights to a wonderful manga.

**Dedication:** To the Elizabeth Butler Foundation, friends of Elizabeth Butler, and Mrs. Butler.

_I miss you..._

* * *

**_Safe Relationships  
_Prologue  
By Paradigm08**

Tanaka Suki was a young, beautiful girl who was ready to head off to college. The meaning of her first name spoke her personality in one shot. Suki, meaning 'loved one' was a very popular girl with just her smile alone. She worked hard on her school work, earning acceptance into one of the best college schools in Kyoko, known for it's academic exellence. Friends loved her for her caring self and willing heart while envious students loved her for everything she had and they didn't. Tanaka Suki certainly reached a tragic end that no person believed she should have deserved. This charming girl appeared on the news one evening with a story that had people of all kind gasping in surprise. The once gorgeous girl, Suki, was murdered the morning two days before prom in the parkinglot of her part-time work. Police discovered that the culprit had been Suki's jealous ex-boyfriend Renaki Itsuki, whose malicious acts would not go unheard. It was believed that the boyfriend was angered over Suki's choice in prom date the previous week.

"Tanaka Suki was found in her car outside the popular deli down the street from her highschool. The poor girl had recieved thirty-two stab wounds to her abdomen and chest. It was noticed that she also had a small rope around her neck, preventing her breathing. Investigators are still checking evidence to reveal the blow that led to her death first. Shown up here is her graduating picture...She died that morning, at eight o'cloc-"

The television turned black, resulting from being turned off. The news man's voice disappeared in a flash and Shiina Yuya leaned back, hugging a pillow to her chest. Tossing the remote down onto the couch next to her, she blinked the unshed tears away.

Yuya sighed, "Nii-san...I saw her in the hallways all the time. She looked so nice and innocent! It shouldn't have happened to her."

"I can only imagine how her family feels. What a sad ending...I'll remember to leave flowers for her. Poor girl." Nozomu shook his head.

Yuya slammed down the pillow onto her legs and braced her arms against it, "She was only eighteen!!! That's so young! That's not fair! They should kill that heartless jerk!"

Nozomu's beeper went off and he glanced at his watch. Picking up his jacket, he slipped it on and looked over at his younger sister. His voice was gentle in her ears, "I need to go to work. I'm on call tonight. Try to go to sleep tonight and call me if you need anything...Goodnight." With that, he left the house, making sure to lock up after himself.

"Goodnight, nii-san..."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Two weeks later..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"I wonder what this assembly is going to be about, ne Mahiro-chan?"

"I don't know...All they announced was that all juinors and seniors needed to report down to the auditorium for a class long speech," Mahiro shrugged. "Hey, if it gets me out of of AP Algebra, they can talk _all_ they want!"

Yuya laughed at her best friend as they both decended down the main flight of stairs down the school. Mahiro was right, missing class for a speech while sitting with all your friends would be no problem. Of course if it was a lecture, sleeping would be on the do-to list. Mahiro had been Yuya's best friend for over two years now. When Yuya was a new student to this school in the ninth grade, she was relieved to find someone smiling at her with the first step she took into the classroom. Now, Mahiro wasn't all that fond of most girls. She was actually a rather quiet girl, but if you got to know her, she was really a great person to talk to and share funny moments with! Mahiro had a great heart, as did Yuya, so the two together would be inseperatable.

The loud chatter of the upper highschool students echo loudly off the approaching hallway, signaling a very short walk before they would be seated. Walking into the main hall where the library, main enterance, office and auditorium were, the two girls observed the massive population the eleventh and twelveth grade made all on their own. Adding themselves to the ever-growing crowd, Yuya and Mahiro waited patiently for kids to pile through the doors of the auditorium. Mahiro had been exceptionally quiet when out of nowhere, a very well known face popped inbetween the two girls, resting an arm on each of their shoulders.

"Hey sexy ladies!"

Yuya growled, "Tora..._Please_ get you hand _off_ my butt!"

Tora, short for Benitora, raised both his hands in the air in mock surrender. He smiled nervously, "Sorry, Yuya-chan!"

Now, Benitora was a very well known senior in the school. He was part of a ridiculously rich family, owning the biggest mansion known in the area and his father was one of the strongest men around. No one would ever think of the eighteen year old as a prince, as they referred to him, in a way, for the guy had such a carefree but caring attitude. Benitora always had a smile on his face, paraded around in his infamous tiger-striped bandana that covered his bright pink hair. Surprisingly, no one would ever suspect that his good friend Tanaka Suki was murdered for two days after the incident, Benitora came to school just as light hearted as any other day. Classmates would stare in awe, but if one looked carefully, he or she could not miss the flash of sadness in his eyes. None ever brought it up, and his spirits never when down. Of course, that wouldn't stop Mahiro and Yuya from being the good friends they were when they comforted him whenever someone would question his happiness after his friend's death.

"It's alright," Yuya sighed.

Mahiro took this as a moment to speak up, "Hey! Were going in now. We're the only ones left out here in the hall!"

Grabbing both Benitora and Yuya's hands, Mahiro proceded to drag the two through the doors and down the aisle. Ignoring all the stares from the guys and girls already in their seats, she led them both to three empty seats. Plopping down in the furthest, Yuya sat next to her, and Benitora followed, taking the folding chair to the left of Yuya. All three of them being leaned back and relaxed, waiting for the unexpected speach to begin. What was the excuse for pulling everyone from their regular school day for the principal to announce something?

"Good day students!" Here we go. Everyone's eyes followed slowly as Principal Takahashi made his way onto the stage. He cleared his throat awkwardly and blew into the microphone. The speakers screech and students groaned at the high pitched noise as they sunk deeper into their seats.

"Get on with it!!!" Guys cracked up at the random student's outburst while all the girls tried to supress their giggles and smiles.

Takahashi eyed the crowd carefully, "Yes thank you. I will. Anyway, hello students of class 2008 and 2009! Glad to see you all today on this wonderful Wednesday morning. Now, not to ruin the wonderful mood for us all today, but I called you all here for an important message. As you all know, two weeks ago, our top student, Tanaka Suki, died."

A few girls gasped in the memory of their friend and a few guys closed their eyes. Principal Takahashi waited a moment before continueing, "Yes. Our faithful Suki left a horrible way and I know all of us will never forget her. This all leads to why I have brought you here...Now that all our students in your two grades are present today, I found today as the perfect timing. I'm introducing an idea that Suki's mother brought to my attention. All women here listening right now are all possible victims to the same fate Suki experienced, which is why we, the school, are presenting a new class to teach defense. Now I don't mean this by physical contact, I mean this in a way by defense against an abusive relationship. However, I find this new class will bring good to the boys here as well. Every boy in this auditorium right now has a good heart, but we must make sure that everyone is to know what a proper relationship is to look like. Girls can be abusive to their boyfriends as well so we are going to have this program to help you all to recognize what relationship with someone is healthy and when and where to look for bad signs of an abusive one. This class will be known as..."

Yuya sat straighter in her seat as she listened to the principal. She didn't think they would come to this...

"The Safe Relationships class!"

* * *

And here we have it! The Prologue to ANOTHER story! Woohoo! Ummm...So I have no idea where this is going. Of course I have a very giggle-ish (yes, my own word) idea for the next chapter. So as you all know, this is based off of Elizabeth's death. This will be the only chapter that goes back and forth with sad scenes. The following chapters however, I hope, will be most entertaining for you all. This is going to be a KyoYuya story so if you don't like, don't stick around! Anyway, for the rest of you, tell me your thoughts! I will update this when I can and only when I can. I'm a little busy right now, so I don't know when it will happen. I hope you all enjoyed and please excuse any mistakes (That would be the horror of not owning Microsoft Word)...Ew. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Starting Off

The exciting news is that I have the next chapter planned out already, which I really need to do for my other story that _seriously_ needs help. I noticed with a few reviews that some people also snagged the purpose behind this story besides the romance between Kyo and Yuya. What happened to Tanaka Suki (Based off of Elizabeth Butler) can happen to anyone who is in a suspicious relationship.Anyway, this might get your interest a little more so I hope you enjoy!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or anything else my ideas relate to, such as character names. I own only the plot itself.

**Dedication: **Forever to Elizabeth Butler, The Foundation, friends, and family.

* * *

**_Safe Relationships_**

**_Chapter One: Starting Off_**

**By Paradigm08**

Yuya brushed off her pants as she stood from her seat. Straightening her shirt, she waited for Mahiro to get up and they both headed out the double doors from the auditorium. Smiling, she spoke up, "To think Takahashi would give out a free lunch! It turns out that I forgot my money too. This is my lucky day...in a way."

"Your right, ne! I guess he felt some kind of sympathy for us all or something," Mahiro replied, nodding.

"Well I have to get out of here. The period seven bell just rang and Fujiwara is going to kill me for being late to his class again! Bye!!!" Benitora dashed off after waving to the two, disappearing through the massive crowd.

Linking her arm with Mahiro's, Yuya walked down the hall with her friend to the cafeteria, "Back to the boring school day!"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_The Next Day _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

The way this new class for safe relationships worked was quite simple. The teachers basically pulled all the kids together from both grades and sort them out into multiple groups. A teacher was assigned to each assemble of students and were to coach each of them about proper dating, signs for healthy and abusive relationships, and when to say to no. It sounded very much alike to the system they went through when they were younger about drugs and alcohol. Anyway, the class would be put in motion every other day and the students were to be involved in many activities. Examples would be movies, demonstrations by teachers (and students), and classwork. It was an easy one-hundred for any student that participated. It was a class to benefit all.

Shiina Yuya was especially lucky when she was grouped with her two best friends, Mahiro and Benitora. Besides themselves, they were partnered with twenty other students of both the eleventh and twelveth grade. Benitora was lucky to be in the grade above her as well as being friends with classmates in the eleventh grade; he knew _everyone_ that way. When she looked around the room, Yuya was relieved to find familiar faces, though she didn't know everyone specifically from the grade above her.

Taking a seat in one of the last chairs within the room, Yuya placed her bag next to her legs. She was lucky enough to be seat diagnolly behind Mahiro, but sadly across the room from their good friend 'Tora. Rubbing her temples, she silently groaned to herself, expecting one of her highly disliked teachers to walk into the room. Upon hearing the door open, Yuya witnessed a great site before her. Her favorite English teacher, Yurami-sensei, strolled across the classroom and over to the main teacher's desk sitting off to the right at a slight angle. Yurami Tohru, a single female teacher, was known for being the best teacher around. She was the sweetest and possibly the less harsh one of them all. Yurami-sensei had an awesome personality, gave out less homework to the students' liking, but also had a temper that snapped every now and then. Of course the temper was nothing to worry about. The woman would merely tense up and warn through clenched teeth. Beside that, she was the teacher of your dreams!

"Hello everyone! Glad to see you all again and I'm happy to see that my eleventh graders are not groaning for having me a second time today!" Metioning that, all the students were happily reminded that this was the last class of the day. "Now, let's not make this a terrible class and have some fun! Hopefully you'll all be happy that you guys didn't get the Officer of the school?" She winked.

Either students nodded or cheered because no one and they mean _no one_ wanted the trooper to be their teacher for this. To explain the reasoning for having a cop in their school twice a week was quite simple: To keep things orderly. Now, their school was not reckless, but they were known to have drugs confined on the school grounds. Hey, everyone had their flaw.

"To start off today, I thought a good idea would be a demonstration. The idea is that every boy and girl will partner up and practice what a proper _first _date would look like! You know; talking about what you all like, what's your hobby. You know the drill. Now I already considered you all going off respectfully, but I thought it would be more usefull for each set of partners to go one at a time infront of the class! That way if a group demonstrates a bad quality, I will be able to point it out to benifit the rest of the class! Ummm...So first off let's have..." Yurami scanned the classroom of faces. Her own face brightened as she called out two names. "Benitora-san and Mahiro-san, how about you two go first?"

Mahiro visibly stiffened and sat up in her chair tall. She glanced over at Benitora who was looking back at her with a childish grin. Her eyes returned to her teacher, "But Yurami-sensei...I don't want to go first!"

Benitora bounced from his chair, seizing Mahiro's arm at once. He beamed, "Nonsense, Mahiro-chan! Let's go! It'll be fun!!!"

"Oh alright." Mahiro groaned and rose from her seat with the help of Benitora's assistance. She tried her best to ignore the oh-so annoying sniggering from the rest of the class as she took a seat at the front of the room. Benitora sat across from her and the only thing seperating them was a small round table, with a white table cloth thrown over it and a vase and flower sitting in the middle. It was a mini dinner table just without the utensils, plates, and glasses.

"So let's get started. You two are on a date! Spark up a conversation and pretend that the class isn't even here!" Yurami pipped in as she backed away to her desk. She sat down in the plump chair and observed carefully.

"So hey Benitora...Thanks for taking me out to dinner?" Mahiro started awkwardly.

"Hey no problem, babe- I mean, Mahiro-chan! I heard this was your favorite place to eat," He smiled brightly.

"Um...Yeah, so..." Mahiro's mind was blank as she stuttered, ignoring Benitora's mistake pet name. She looked over to the teacher for some help, but none was given except for an encouraging smile. She brought her eyes back to Benitora, "So I never knew...What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Well that's easy! I like to stare at your boobs- Crap! IMEANILIKETOPLAYLACROSSE!!!" Benitora poured out his fixed answer so fast that he missed the anger that passed through Mahiro's eyes. He finally noticed her face redden immediately and he tried to apologize, "Mahiro-chan, I'm sorr--"

"That's enough, Benitora-san!" Yurami-sensei was standing at her desk as she addressed him. She finally looked away and stared at the class carefully who were trying so hard not to burst out laughing. She coughed, "And that is _not _how you approach a first date! Good example for that, but now we need a proper date!"

Yurami Tohru's eyes passed over the classroom occupants thoughtfully once more. Yuya could have sworn that the teachers eyes lingered on herself for a moment before she continued searching. Yuya certainly did not want to experience what just happened to Mahiro, not matter how funny it was. If she was to go up there next, she hoped for a gentleman such as Akira.

" Shiina Yuya-san, why don't you pair up with Mibu Kyo and show us a proper date?"

Yuya's eyes clouded with confusion. Who's this Kyo person she is talking about? She glanced around the room and her eyes looked onto the dark figure that just stood up. _That's_ him?! She could feel her blush rising up already. Well, so far so good. Kyo was a very tall student, obviously in the grade above her. He had short, jet black hair that had an occasional red shine to it. His face was finely chiseled, consisting of dark crimson-red eyes, and as he stood, she could easily make out his nicely formed chest. Approving of her teachers choice and finding him very handsome, Yuya pushed down her blsuh and stood, heading to the front of the room.

Sitting across from Kyo, she was the first to speak, "Hi."

"Hey," His deep voice responded.

"I would have never expected you to take me out to lunch. My name is-"

"Dogface. Yeah, you already know who I am of course." He leaned back in his chair lazily.

Her eyes widened, "E-Excuse me?"

"Your face reminds me of a dog. So I'm going to call you dogface. Got a problem?" Kyo jeered. His cocky smirk was almost irritating to her.

"_Yes_. I do have a problem! It's Yuya. Use it!"

"Whatever," Kyo didn't miss the teacher's warning glance as he continued; He was not going to fail this class. "What do you want to order?"

Deciding to give him a second chance, Yuya pretended to think thoughtfully, "Well, since this is a diner, I think I will have a hamburger."

"No you won't."

"And why not?" Yuya questioned through her grit teeth.

"You'll get fat."

"WHY YOU LITTLE BASTA-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!!!" Yurami was already standing next to the table, her jaw working dangerously. "You both obviously were not acceptable as the last two were. You did point out something important, however. You see class, every couple will argue every now and then. It's natural, but if argueing becomes frequent and possibly leads to physical contact from anger, the relationship is heading downhill. Either work it out, or seek help or advise. If things get out of hand, as you can see this date almost did, you might want to cut it off. Now this class was only twenty minutes so we ran out of time. I'd like to offer a new idea. I want you all to go on casual dates tonight or tomorrow night. I do not care what you all have planned."

Students moaned in displeasure as she continued, "You will not spend more than forty dollars on your dates. No double dates and Kyo, Yuya, Mahiro, Benitora will continue with the same partners. Don't try to sneak out of this, all of you. I will know! See you all on Friday!" With that, she went back to her desk. Shoving her papers back into her brief case, she picked it up and crossed the room. Picking up a dry erase marker, she wrote all the couples on the board. Turning to leave, she did not forget to offer Yuya a sympathetic smile.

Yuya and Kyo looked at eachother after watching the teacher disappear. In unison, they both opened their mouths and complained:

"_Hell no._"

* * *

Woohoo! I liked this chapter a lot actually. I think it dragged a little, but Benitora's little screw up was funny...Well I thought it was. Kyo isn't exactly the charmer here, but Yuya can learn to deal. I hope you all liked this chapter and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed once more! I bet you all can't guess where Kyo and Yuya will go on a date! It's going to be weird to write, and I know Kyo has enough money to go over the forty limit so this might take a while to write. But I'll give you all a hint! See you all later!

**Insight into the next chapter:**

_"So I figured you wouldn't think of a place to go and you seem like a thriller kind of guy. So I thought the Amusement Park would be okay?"_

Paradigm08


	3. Chapter 3: Mystery Letter

Aha. I'm a genius! I love theme parks. They're so much fun!!! Anyway, I know this took a while, but I wasn't really in the mood for writing anything this month. I've also been trying to do my summer work for school because my mom is threatening me if I don't. Nooo not like that, weirdos :) Moving on...I thought you'd all enjoy this. I'm looking for the whole Kyo and Yuya don't make out in the first scene. Makes the whole thing a little more realistic. That doesn't stop me from making this story fun!!! You all will get that awaited scene though- Don't worry! Look out- You might see a Mahi/Beni make out in the corner over there

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo.

**Dedication: **Always to people who knew Elizabeth Butler and the Foundation.

* * *

_**Safe Relationships Class**_

**_Chapter Two: Mystery Letter_**

**By Paradigm08**

"So I figured you wouldn't think of a place to go and you seem like a thriller kind of guy. So I thought the Amusement Park would be okay?"

"Fine," He said. His grin grew as she walked away, knowing all too well that you don't want to go to an Theme Park with him, Onime no Kyo.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Two Nights Later_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

This feeling was not welcomed. Not only did she expect him to drag her into crazy things, but she knew he would somehow make her night miserable. She was terrified of heights, but it was done and over with. The tickets were handed to the gate man and she was heavily strapped into her seat, no escape route anywhere to be seen. Did she mention that she wanted to kill him this moment?

"Kyooo," Yuya growled warningly. "I told you I didn't want to go on this."

He shrugged and continued to look in front of himself, "Too late now, isn't it?" His inner grin was large.

Here we have one of the most feared rides in the amusement park, also known as Down Time. Yuya thought the name spoke for itself. The ride was basically an extremely tall tower. If one stood at the top of this tower, he or she would have the best view of the world around him. Many swear they can see China from the height of this ride. Yes, that's how ridiculous this ride was. How ridiculously _stupid_. People are strapped in seats all the way around the tower, forming a circle. Gripping the bars, the buyers would be slowly inched up to the top of the tower. When one would least expect it, the machine would random drop the group of people, having them plunged to the earth at an ungodly speed. To the riders relief and fear, the drop would stop just before the ground to scare them once again as it shot them back up to the heavens. The speed up to the top could be possibly worse, for when they reach, it dropped again, making the occupants lift from their seats momentarily. That lift created that sickening lurch in the stomach that everyone dreaded.

"Are you telling me that you don't want to occompany me on my favorite ride?" Kyo smirked.

"I'll you one last time. I. Am. Afraid. Of. Heigh-- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!_"

Yuya's scream mingled with Kyo's amused laughter as they plunged back down to the earth. They had been sitting at the top of the tower, with ten other riders, waiting for the drop. Yuya moaned the entire wait for when she looked down past her dangling feet, was a mass of blurry people and attraction rides. It did not make her feel better in the least. Kyo, on the other hand, could not wait to hear that crazy woman's scream on the way down. He knew that it was going to be so loud that it would drown out everyone elses.

Yuya's gasp of breathe was much needed when they slammed to a stop at the bottom, only to scream again a second later when the machine launched her and the others up again. Her eyes were screwed tightly shut and her hands were gripping the bars so hard, she was sure they were going to be stuck like that forever.

When Down Time lowered the shaken up riders to the final stop at the bottom, the straps came off and everyone jumped off the ride with shaky legs except for one rider. Kyo.

"You-You a-a-are such a _JERK_!!!" Yuya let out a deep breathe as she pushed through the crowd with the demon eyed man. "How can you like a ride like that?!"

"Because it tortures wusses like you."

Her face flushed angrily, "Don't you care about anyone, but yourself?!"

"Nah..." Kyo rolled his eyes. He was looking around the theme park when his eyes settled upon Flash Back, one of the best rollercoasters in the park. He looked at Yuya, "Do you at least like roller coasters, or are you a wuss once again?"

Yuya glared and puffed her chest out, "Of course I like rollercoasters!" _I hate rollercosters._

"Well then. You're riding _that_."

Yuya followed the direction his finger was pointing and held back a gasp. Flash Back was _huge_. She watched as the riders currently on it, whipped around on the rails. The ride would pull the riders up a tall ramp, upon reaching the top, it would let go. The thriller part would reach it's climax when the carts flew on the rails, spinning through twists, go upside down, and take turns. When finishing the that, the machine would once again pull them up a different ramp, only to be dropped again, being dragged through the whole thing again..._Backwards_.

Yuya cringed at the shrilly screams, "Well...Maybe not that one."

"Too bad. Get the hell over here," Kyo was already standing on line, both their tickets in his hand.

A measly six tickets each! What a rip-off!!!

Yuya resisted dragging Kyo from his spot. She sighed, "Fine, only if you go on anything I want to ride!"

"Fine," He mocked. "As long as it's not the flying caterpillars in the kiddie section of the park."

"No. Of course not. What kind of person do you take me for?!" She ignored his grin.

"Quite a few things actually-"

"Don't want to hear it!!! I want to go into the fun house." Yuya crossed her arms defiantly.

Kyo stared at her, a light glare on his features, "No."

"Then I'm not going with you."

"Don't make me drag you, woman."

"Then find someone else to take on a date for class. It's your one-hundred that your flushing down the drain."

He growled, "_Woman..._"

"Fun house or no rollercoaster."

"You sound like a child."

"Too bad."

"Fine."

"If your not going to--"

"I _said_ fine. If you don't want to take this moment, then I take it back."

"Wait...What?"

"Are you _deaf_?"

Yuya smiled, "No, but I'm finally glad you see it my way." She ignored the 'tch-ing' noise he made, and joined him on the line for Flash Back.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_A little while later..._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Okay...So maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"I told you, dogface. Why don't you listen to me? I'm right all the time, you know..."

Yuya snorted indignantly, "Yeah right. Pigs would fly the day I would believe that!"

To her horror and that exact moment, a flying pig swooped over her head, with a laughing child on top of it.

"E-EH?!" Her eyes widened, but returned to normal when she realized they were sitting right next to the Pig Pen ride. The ride would twirl children around in the air over the heads of the people sitting on the benches below.

Kyo's laugh entered Yuya's ears, "Hah! What did I tell you, woman? I'm always right! I'm also right about how stupid that fun house was."

Rolling her eyes, she pushed her mind away from the memory of the floor blowing air up, causing her skirt to fly up. She also needed to block out the humiliating laugh Kyo gave when he saw.

She reached into her purse and pulled out an envelope. Placing it between them she looked up to Kyo, "I recieved it from Yurami-sensei yesterday in class while you were skipping. She told me this was to be done. I haven't opened it yet."

Kyo was silent as his eyes traced over the "Kyo and Yuya" written in accurate cursive on the front. He raised a brow, "Open it."

Yuya nodded her head picking the white letter up again. Tearing it open, she read aloud:

_Dear students,_

_I hope you're all enjoying yourselves so far on your dates. I don't mean to intrude with this letter, but I'd rather do this than in person. I don't know how you'd all take this once you finish reading this...Anyway, I would like to propose to you all a new idea. I'm sure a bunch of you can't attend to this clever activity, but I know quite a few of you can._

_Due to Tanaka Suki's death, the prom was posponed as you all know. I know for a fact that quite a few of you are dateless and I do not count going with a group of friends, girls. Moving on, I would like all the students participating in my class to take their current date to the prom. Seniors, I can hear you groaning from here. You all had your chance to take whoever you wanted in your junior year. And you, juniors, can choose whoever next year. No complaining! (Enter smiley face here) If any of you have dates already, you do not need to take part in this. However, if any one of you lie and/or get a date within the next week, I WILL know so don't try it. _

_Have a good weekend,_

_Yurami-sensei_

Yuya's voice trailed off after reading the teachers name. She didn't have a date and she certainly didn't want to go with this jerk!!! Slowly, she brought her eyes up to meet Kyo's.

He spoke first, "Well. I guess I'm off the hook then."

"What are you talking about?" Yuya's blush obvious.

"I already have a date." He leaned on one elbow.

"YOU DO NOT!" Yuya covered her mouth fast after her outburst and spoke again, "You're lying."

"And you would know that...How?" Kyo raised a single eyebrow.

"Well...Well you _are_ one of the most popular guys in school and word travels fast. If Mibu Kyo does not have a date, everyone knows and by that I mean girls."

"So I suppose you're one of my fans that wants to go with me? Yeah right..."

"N-NO! Certainly not! Who would want to go with a _pig_ such as yourself?"

"Well I definitly don't know anyone who would want to go with a _dog_."

Yuya's eyes widened, but they quickly narrowed in disgust, "Well it's too late for you then, huh? You have to take me anyway. Yurami-sensei is a woman, which means she knows you don't have a date. She'll find out and force you..."

"Wow, dogface. You sound desperate."

"W-What?! I do not!!!"

"Sure. But as usual, I wasn't lying. My date can't make it..."

"Who? And why not?"

"Because she died." His gaze was away from hers.

Yuya's eyes widened for the millionth time in horror, "You were going with Tanaka Suki?!"

Kyo stood from the table, walking towards the door. He threw a few words over his shoulder, "If you want a ride home, hurry up."

Yuya scrambled from her seat and rushed after him. She had millions of questions forming in her mind.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Later that night..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

"But Mahiro-chaaaaaaan! I don't want to go with him!!! He's a cow! He _laughed _at me!!!" Yuya whined.

Mahiro was sitting cross legged on the bed and looked up from her magazine, "Oh please. I saw the look in your eyes when you told me he bought you some cotton candy."

"What look?!" Yuya blushed furiously.

"_That _look, Yuya-chan. Besides, at least you don't have to go to prom with Benitora."

"Spare me, Mahiro-chan. Everyone saw you making out with him in the hallway this morning at school..."

A delicate blush spreaded over Mahiro's cheeks, "You saw that?" She squeaked.

"Like I said; EVERYONE." Sighing Yuya continued, "But I guess I have no choice. I do kinda feel bad, ne?"

"About how Suki-chan was his date? Yeah I didn't expect that, but now that I think back on it...I'm surprised I didn't see it before. She was definitly one of the prettiest girls in the school."

"Yeah..." Yuya rolled over in her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. "Good night, Mahiro."

"Night, Yuya-chan."

Prom with Mibu Kyo.

It was going to be a night to remember.

* * *

Hehe. So that was fun. I hope you all enjoyed. Review if you please! 

Paradigm08

PS. I have a very gigglish ending for this story. Two more chapters- I can't wait until the last scene of the last chapter. (insert crazy laugh here) 8D


	4. Chapter 4: Prom Night

Okay, so this story will be forever fun to write!!! It's just so...interesting! Anyway, the deal with Suki being Kyo's date was done and over with in the last chapter. That won't be brought up again. This chapter might not be as fun to read this time around. It's longer than usual, but it needed to be! I hope you guys like it because they're is only one chapter left!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Samurai Deeper Kyo or any of the characters that I use.

Excuse any errors as usual.

* * *

_**Safe Relationships**_

**_By Paradigm08_**

**Chapter Three: Prom Night**

She didn't know how, but that was okay. In some feeble attempt, she managed to brib Kyo into taking her to the prom. Yuya had to remind him, though, of that little thing called a grade in school and how he would need it. Oh...There also was another part to that so-called brib. His stubborness was a little irritating and Yuya took a wrong step by asking for his end of the deal. She was a little afraid of that smirk he gave her.

"Alright, Dogface, I'll go."

"Great! So you can pick me up at-"

"Only..."

"O-Only?"

"Only, if you get on stage tomorrow."

"Er...Okay?"

"And sing."

"_What?!_"

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Night of the Prom_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Yuya sat on the double-sized bed, watching as her best friend twirled in front of the mirror. It was prom night and the boys were coming to pick them up from the house. By boys, she meant Kyo and Benitora. She didn't know how Mahiro ended up with Benitora, nor did she want to. Kyo and Benitora were to come around seven o'clock at Mahiro's house to pick them up and they were taking a limousine! How cool is that? Limos happen to be the nicest things to show up in. Some unfortunate students had to drive themselves which was _nearly_ as fun. Did she mention how fun limos are?

"Oi, Yuya-chan...Yuya? Shiina Yuya!!!"

"Huh? What?"

"Ne, you were lost in your thoughts...again. Are you thinking about Kyo?" Mahiro teased.

Yuya flushed brightly, "No! I don't know why you would think I would fantasize about _him_. The day I think gape or whatnot at him, I'll give you fifty bucks!"

Shrugging, Mahiro continued to stare at herself in the mirror. "Deal! Anyway, I really like this dress. It's so pretty!" She spun around to watch the skirt billow around her.

Yuya agreed as her eyes traced over the elegant dress. It _was_ pretty, but saying that would be an understatement. The dress was beautiful. It was a pure black dress that stopped at Mahiro's mid calf. It was strappless and matched perfectly with her sharp, three inch stillettos. The dress had a total of five white-translucent flowers placed randomly throughout the body and a white trimming across the bottom. Might she add that it looked perfect on Mahiro's curvy figure? She kept her hair the same, but slightly softer looking curls that were bigger and shinier than usual.

"As much as I enjoy admiring this nice dress thanks to your good eye in stores, Yuya-chan, _your_ dress looks _amazing_!"

Yuya would agree in a heart beat. She absolutely adored the dress she picked out. It was a light blue that cascaded all the way down to the floor, only allowing the toes of her white four inch stillettos to stick out. The dress pulled up into a halter, wrapping securely behnd her neck. Down the open back over her dress, straps wove together, creating an interesting design across her upper back and shoulder blades. The attention grabber though, was the dangerously low v-neck cut that shimmered. Unlike Mahiro, Yuya did a little more to her straight hair. She decided to have it in a low, loose pony tail, sweeping over one shoulder. It was wrapped in a matching light blue ribbon and her bangs were swept over to the side.

Both girls had put on a bit of light makeup consisting of foundation, eyeliner, and mascara though Mahiro went a little heavier on the eyeliner than Yuya did. Each had on a pair of silver, dangling chandelier earrings, and bracelets. Feeling satified with their work, they retired to the bedroom away from the bathroom.

Right when they both sat on the plush, purple bed, the door bell rang and Mahiro's father called for them to come downstairs.

"Huh. And here I thought they would be 'fashionably late'..." Yuya sighed, but followed anyways as Mahiro made a beeline out of the room.

The two girls eventually made it through the livingroom door way after a few curses about tripping either on their heels or dresses on the way down the steep stairs. The infuriating thoughts were pushed aside as they cleared all their obstacles and they took in the sight of the two males before the doorway. They looked great. Both were wearing the traditional white shirts with the black tuxedos, and black shoes. The only difference between the two was the purple tie Benitora wore while Kyo stuck with the whole 'black theme', letting his black tie lay loosely over his shoulders. How typical of him. Messy as usual, not caring about his appearance. A real shocker.

Despite his disheveled look, Yuya couldn't stop herself from staring. He seemed more...sexy (if that was a safe word to use for him) if anything. He noticed her stare, returning it with a lazy look, his crimson eyes never blinking. This could have gone forever, but Yuya felt a sharp prodding in her side.

"What?" Yuya hissed in a sharp whisper.

"Hand it over, darling..." Yuya glanced at Mahiro's awaiting open hand.

Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a fifty dollar bill. "Damn you," Yuya growled, slapping it in Mahiro's eager fingers.

Mahiro ignored her comment and looked up at the boys, "Sooo..."

"Mahiro-chan, you look great!"

"Thanks Tora, now the next step to flattering me is getting your _eyes off my chest_!"

Benitora's cheeks bloomed with color, "Sorry..."

Yuya turned her attention away from the couple and returned it to Kyo. He still had his lazy gaze on her, but it wasn't on her body (Thank the lord) but instead was resting on her face. She wanted him to say something. "So what do you think?"

His eyes finally scanned her figure, "You look ugly."

Yuya felt like her eyes were going to bug out of her head, "Jerk!"

She hoped 'ugly' was just a codename for 'beautiful'.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Thirty Minutes Later_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Yuya nearly died right then and there when she walked across the dock and towards the yaht. _Wow._ The boat was beautiful! The school often complained about how there was not enough money in the school funds for them to buy anything nice, yet somehow they managed to pull money out of their asses and rent a huge yaht for prom...

_Sweet!_

"And here I thought that the school didn't love us..." Mahiro sighed.

Yuya fumbled absent mindedly with her white corsage, "Please. This is unbelievable as it is..."

Kyo snorted, "So are you two finished gaping at the stupid boat, or can we go inside and not freeze our asses off?"

"Well, way to be subtle..."

The inside of the yaht was just about as impressive as the outside. The boat had two floors, the bottom consisting of a mini stage and dance floor while upstairs held all the tables and beverages. It's decoration was extraordinary, with flowers wrapping up random white pillars situated around and white silk cloths thrown over every table. The floors were surprisingly wooden, casting shiney glares from the dim lights.

"This...is really nice for a change." Yuya commented.

"Well it's about time this school let us party!" Benitora cheered, followed by a few other students who heard his comment. "Hey I'll be right back you guys. I just need to put something by the table."

They watched him leave, slight nods of the heads. Yuya could of sworn she saw a liqour bottle tucked underneath Tora's jacket, "Did you guys-"

"Sadly," Mahiro said, watching his retreating form.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Little while later..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Yuya surveyed the room with a few sweeps of her eyes. It was some time later after the yaht left the docks and all the prom goers were on board enjoying themselves. Maybe they were having fun because this is something that they don't do often, or maybe their happyness was assisted with the spiked drinks. Now we wonder who did _that_ one?

"Yuya-chaaaaann! Where ya been? Party's wild!" Benitora slurred while raising a cup into the air.

_Ta-da._ Here's our culprit.

"What's in that drink, Tora?"

"Good stuff. Want some?" Benitora shoved the cup in her face.

She gently pushed the drink away, her nose wrinkled after smelling the extremely strong liqour. Yuya smiled hesitantly, "No thanks, Tora. I don't drink."

"Well isn't that a shame..."

Yuya's eyes snapped up to where the deep voiced drawled.

She glowered, "Well, well. Where have you been, Kyo?"

He shrugged.

"I assume you're drunk too?" Yuya snapped. It wasn't kind of him to ditch her the minute the prom started.

"I don't get drunk, dogface. My tolerance is high."

"Prove it."

"Alright. How do you plan I do that? Enlighten me."

Yuya glared at Kyo before looking around, pondering her way of throwing him off. A little light bulb popped over her head. She grinned, "Dance with me. If you're drunk, you'll trip right over your feet."

_Take that!_

"Okay."

Kyo grasped her hand, pulling her behind him as he made is way down the spiral staircases to the dance floor on the bottom level. He managed to maneuver them into the center of dancing bodies which were rocking fast to the music.

"So if I was so drunk, would I have made it down those stairs so flawlessly?"

Yuya snorted, "Flawless? Please. Nothing about you is flawless."

"Keep making faces like that, dog, and they might stay."

Her pride forced her body to stay away from his as they began their dance. The way his body moved made it so luring, she could feel herself inching in. Silently cursing herself, she backed up a step, keeping her eyes on his face rather than his attractive body.

_Excuse me?_

Attractive body? Where did that come from?

"I'd say, I'm pretty sober. Don't know about you though. Your drool is beginning to hit the floor...I know I'm hot, but at least admire correctly."

Out of reflex, Yuya reached a hand to her chin in movement to wipe away the liquid he claimed was there, but stopped short seeing his grin. She scowled, "You're such an ass."

"I suppose you have an excuse for the drool considering you're a dog."

"That's getting old, you know!"

"Trust me, girl, your face was tiresome from the first day."

Yuya's cheeks exploded with color, whether with anger or embarassment, you can decide. She poked a finger into his chest hard, "I don't know why I'm listening to you. Leave me alone for the rest of the night!!!"

With a turn on her heel, she was a few feet from freedom when she heard his chuckle from behind her. She turned again to see his amused face.

"One problem..."

"Yes?" She asked harshly through clenched teeth.

"You still have your end of the deal to fulfill." Could his grin get any larger?

_Dammit!_

In all honesty, Yuya had forgotten completely of her soon to be preformance on stage...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Not too long later..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Feeling satisfied with her near perfect preformace of "A Little Too Late", Yuya made her way to where Kyo was seated. She didn't even open her mouth before he made his comment.

"I'm surprised. I didn't expect you to sing like _that_..."

"Really?! You think I did a good job?"

"Please, don't make me laugh. I'm surprised that you were worse than I expected."

"Kyo! You bastard!" Yuya turned away from him, actually feeling a suspicious pang in her chest rather than the anger she demonstrated. It hurt. He wasn't supposed to get to her like this. Kyo was a stupid guy who took her to a stupid prom, where they both were supposed to walk out with stupid good grades. Then...Why did she feel like _she_ was the stupid one?

She ran up the stairs, taking a moment of congratulating herself for not tripping, she weaved her way through the top floor's tables. Throwing open the yaht's door, her body with met with the crisp wind of the deck. Only one couple was out, taking pictures, but soon departed downstairs while laughing. Yuya continued with her short strides across the deck until she was met with the railing. Leaning on it, she allowed the wind through her hair, throwing it back over her shoulder.

How could Kyo be so mean? Why couldn't he compliment her with anything she did? She thought that she did so many things correctly, but he ruined it. She thought she had been right. Why did he have to be so cruel? What did he see in other girls that he could find in her?

The moment the thought when through her mind, Yuya wondered when she started becoming concerned with his opinion. She couldn't help it, but find him attractive. The only person allowed to think otherwise would be a blind person. Yet besides his good looking features, she somehow managed to enjoy his personality and company. She could actually hold a conversation (maybe catagorized as an arguement by others) and he would hold his ground. She was tired of the boys who came up to her only for them to cower away once her temper surfaced.

A chill ran up her spine and she shivered. It was certainly cold and she didn't know how long she managed to stay out in the night air, with only herself as company. A jacket settled closely around her shoulders and she looked over her shoulder too see who joined her.

"My dates not allowed to freeze when my grade is depending on her."

Yuya looked away from Kyo, resting her eyes on the water below. "Is that all you really came out here for? If so, go back inside. I don't want to be bothered."

There was silence for a moment before he spoke again, "Don't order me around, woman. I'm out here because I can. I don't like women turning their backs to me when I'm not finished as you did back then."

"If you're looking for an apology, you're not getting one from me, Kyo." Hopefully that was enough for him to realize he should be the one asking for forgiveness.

"Look if you didn't-"

"You're forgiven."

"What?"

"I know you are not capable of saying sorry. Your ego's too large..."Yuya rolled her eyes.

"But I have other methods." He kept his eyes on hers.

Yuya raised a brow, "How so?"

Kyo lifted a hand to her face, tipping her chin gently upwards offering himself easy access to her mouth. When his lips were settled upon hers, Yuya didn't know what to think. She was so confused. He wasn't supposed to be like this. He hated her. He called her names, made fun of her, made her sad...

_Then why is he kissing you?_ Her mind wondered.

Her mind fogged over as she felt herself responding. He wasn't asking a lot from her, but she felt she needed to give back and she didn't know why.

Parting her lips slightly, her curiosity took over as she opened an eye a crack to see if he was enjoying it as much as she was. But to utter horror or shock, -she couldn't decide- Yuya noticed a girl over Kyo's shoulder staring directly at them. Kyo didn't seem to notice yet, but Yuya's mind began clearing of the fog. Isn't that the same girl who wason the deck earlier taking pi-

_FLASH!_

* * *

So, did you like it? Huh, huh? I sure did! I actually am really satisfied with this right now. Like I said one more to go and then all done!!! But that means I have no choice but to update Memory, right? So review please. Reviews are like candy to me, and I looooooove candy! Thanks!!! 

Edit: There was another scene added to the dancing part, but I deleted it. Basically I was going to have them dancing an arms length away from eachother, but being the great friends Mahiro and Benitora are, they were going to shut of the lights and shove the two at eachother. Then ta-da! Yuya plus Kyo equals big pile of limbs on the floor for everyone to stare at once the lights were immediately turned back on. Teehee.

PICTURES OF THE DRESSES ARE IN MY PROFILE (They're pretty! Go look!)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
